Rise of the Guardians- Icy love
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: It has been five years since the final battle in RoTG. Jamie begins to develop feelings for the winter spirit Jack Frost. He does not know how to tell him. What happens when Jack returns to Jamie after a full year of not being there? What happens when he discovers Jamie's feelings for him? What will happen? will be yaoi. rating may go up. might be Mpreg later. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Here is my latest story yet. I hope you all enjoy it. It will have yaoi in it so if you don't like it, GET OUT! For everyone else, enjoy.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Jamie's house

It was a quiet Friday afternoon after school. Jamie was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It has been around five years since he first met him. He was only ten when he first saw him. If you are wondering who him is, it is none other than the winter spirit Jack Frost. Jamie and Jack have been friends for a while now.

Apparently Jamie was the first person to ever see Jack because he believed in him. If he didn't believe in him, he would not be able to see him. Jack was a tall boy who stood at around 5'10'', had snow-white hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes. He always wore a blue hoodie and brown pants and no shoes. He had with him a staff that looked like a shepherd's hook that allowed him to control the frost and snow.

It has been about a year since he last saw Jack. Jamie missed him a lot. Over the years he discovered he had feelings for Jack. He found out that he was in love with Jack. He has a major crush on him. He was too shy to tell him though. He was worried about being rejected.

Jamie sighed. He could hear his parents fighting again. He wished they would just stop. It was getting on his nerves. Finally after a few more minutes hearing them yell at each other, Jamie got up and put on his shoes. He grabbed the book he was reading and went down stairs. He shouted to his parents that he was going out for a bit, but they were to busy yelling at one another to care. He sighed and left the house.

Jamie walked over to the park where he walked into the forest to a pond that was there. It was at the pond that he first met Jack. He remembered it very clearly.

_Flashback- five years ago_

_ Jamie and his friend were walking in the forest exploring. They were planning to turn back before one of them said they spotted a pond up ahead. Soon they all arrived there. It was a medium sized pond that was completely frozen. Jamie's friends, once they explored the area, decided to go home._

_ One of them asked, "Hey Jamie. You coming?"_

_ Jamie said, "No. I think I will stay here a bit longer."_

_ "Well. Okay. Just be careful." With that everyone else left. Jamie sat down on a rock that was close to the edge of the pond. He took out a book that he was reading and begun to read._

_ A few minutes later, he heard a sound. It sounded like a twig snapping. He got up and looked around. The sound sounded like it was close by._

_ He shouted/asked, "Hello? Anyone there?" There was no response. He looked around once more before he sat down again. Then once again he heard a sound. This time it sounded like someone was walking in the snow. He got up and walked to where he thought the noise came from._

_ He asked again, "Is anyone there?" There was still no response. Then more sounds of someone walking in snow came by. Jamie began to freak out. He looked around him and saw nothing. Then out of nowhere, something pelted him in his back. It was a snowball. He quickly turned around but saw nothing. Then again he got hit in the back. _

_Jamie began to back up. He soon tripped over a branch that fell down. The sounds were getting closer and closer. That was when he bolted up and ran in the direction of the pond and then in the direction home. Because Jamie kept looking behind him, he failed to see what was in front of him and ran into something._

_Or someone._

_Jamie didn't have time to scream before the person he ran into got on top of him and covered him mouth with a cold-to-the-touch hand. He winced at the feeling. He then began to struggle but the person straddled him, pinning his legs down and using their free hand to pin his up. He then felt the person's breaths on his ear. He shivered. He tried to look at the person but only saw snow-white hair._

_The person said, "Shhhhh. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Just calm down." Jamie did what this person said and tried to calm down. He was failing badly. The person sighed and got off him, pulling him into their arms and gently rocking back and forth, running their fingers through his hair. Soon Jamie calmed down._

_He pulled back to see what the person looked like a gasped. The person looked no older than eighteen years old. He had snow-white hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. Laid on the ground next to them was a staff that looked like a shepherd's hook. The teen looked at him._

_The teen said, "So I guess you can see me?"_

_Jamie nodded and said, "Yea. Why? Should I not be able to?"_

_The teen said, 'No. It's just that you are the first person to be able to see me in 300 years. It's kind of refreshing. My name is Jack by the way. Jack Frost."_

_Jamie could only stare in shock. He asked, "Jack Frost. As in the "Jack Frost?" The one who could summon snow whenever he wants to?"_

_Jack said, 'Yep! The one and only! So what's your name kid?"_

_Jamie replied, "My name is Jamie. Don't call me kid."_

_Jack laughed and said, "Okay. Say Jamie, want to hang out a bit?"_

_Jamie replied, "Sure."_

_End flashback_

Ever since then Jamie and Jack have been the best of friends. Jack let him meet Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy, and the Sandman. It was so cool. Then Jack had to go fight against this evil guy called Pitch. That was the one time Jamie had ever been afraid of Jack. The reason is because at one point, Jack had become a completely different person than he was before. He had become angrier and had one time hit Jamie in a fit of anger. Jack was never the same when that happened. He tried to avoid Jamie but Jamie would have none of that. He followed Jack whenever he could until he finally got Jack to shut up and listen to him.

Jamie was broken out of his thoughts when a hand came out of nowhere and covered his eyes while an arm warped around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. He was pulled against a muscular body. He let out a gasp when he felt a pair of lips touch his ear and cold breaths were blown into his ear.

The person said, "You're still as jumpy as ever. I would think that after the first time you would become more aware of your surroundings."

Jamie asked, "Who are you?"

The person asked, "You forgot? It has been five years since we have known each other and only a year since we last saw each other. Are you telling me you forgot who I was? I am so hurt Jamie."

By then Jamie knew exactly who the person was. He began to struggle and shouted, "God damn it Jack! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? You know I hate it when you do it!"

Jack Frost began to laugh as he let go of Jamie, but not before he licked the back of his neck and blew on it, causing Jamie to shiver. Jamie quickly turned on him and buried his face into his chest, crying. Jack immediately stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around Jamie. He gently rocked him back and forth. Soon Jamie fell asleep from crying. Jack sighed and picked him up bridal style before flying back to his house and gently putting him on the bed. He crawled into bed with Jamie, pulled the covers up, and went to sleep with Jamie still with his face buried in his chest and his arms around him.

**Well. There it is. The first chapter. Tell me what you think of it. R&R.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. I just want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed. I am happy that some of you enjoyed reading this story. Here is the next chapter.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I totally wish I did though.**

Jamie woke up feeling cold. He felt something wrapped around his body, pushing his face into something soft. He tried to move but the arms around his body tightened. He finally managed to move his head up so he could see who was holding him. He was surprised when he saw the sleeping face of Jack Frost.

Jamie began to blush a deep red. It wasn't every day you woke up in the arms of your crush. That was when he saw how peaceful Jack looked. His face had that gentle look to it. His mouth was slightly open, letting out gentle puff of air. His hair framed his face. Jamie couldn't help but think that Jack looked like a sleeping kitten. (A/N: don't ask why I wrote that. It just came popping into my head.)

Jamie then decided to do something daring. He was going to kiss his crush. He squirmed a bit, getting his face eye to eye with Jack's. He looked at Jack's lips, which had a light blue tint to them like someone would get if they stood out in cold water for to long and started to get hypothermia. Jamie leaned in, his face a hairs breath away from Jack's. Had he not closed his eyes then, he might have seen Jack smirk. Before he knew what was happening, a hand tangled itself in his hair and Jamie's lips were on Jack's.

Jamie's eyes widened while Jack's were still closed. Jamie didn't have time to do anything because Jack's lips began to move against his, trying to get his to respond. Soon his eyes closed, accepting the kiss. Jamie gasped when he felt something warm brushing and pushing against his lips. Jack wasted no time plunging his tongue into Jamie's mouth, making sure not to leave a single place untouched before stroking Jamie's tongue with his own, causing him to moan in pleasure.

After about a minute, they pulled apart for air. Both of them were panting heavily. Jack caught his breath first.

When he did, he smirked and asked, "So. Did you enjoy receiving your first kiss from your crush?"

Jamie's eyes widened again. He asked between gasps for air, "How…? When…? Why…?"

Jack replied, "It wasn't hard to figure out. You always blushed when I held your hand or talked to you. You would also stutter a lot when you spoke to me. As for when, I discovered about a year and a half ago. That was why you didn't see me for a year. I was sorting out my feeling for you. As for why I kissed you, its simple. I love you Jamie. I love you so much. I been in love with you since the first day we met."

Jamie didn't know what to say. So instead he threw his arms around Jack's neck and smashed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. This time it was Jack's eyes that widened in surprise. He quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist, pulling him closer. Finally they broke apart, a string of saliva between the.

Jamie said, 'I love you too Jack. I have been in love with you since two years ago. I fell in love with your personality, your heart and everything that makes you, you. I don't want to every be apart from you again!"

Jack laughed and replied, "I promise you Jamie. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Nothing." With that he flipped them both so Jamie was underneath him. He then proceeded to kiss the daylight out of poor Jamie. They then spent to whole day together talking and making out. This would go on for a long time. Like Jack said, nothing would tear them apart.

**If you think this is the last chapter, boy are you wrong. There will defiantly be more chapters. I hope you all enjoyed so far. Please R&R.**

**Until next time,**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	3. Chapter 3- Telling the Guardians

**Hello again. Here is the third chapter of The Rise of the Guardians: Icy Love. I wish to thank everyone who reviewed. I am happy that you enjoyed the story so far. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

One month later

Jamie POV

It has been a month since Jack and I have gotten together. It was like being in heaven. Jack is very sweet and kind to me. He always knows what to do to make me happy when my parents are fighting. He sometimes would let me hop on his back and we would go flying. That was always fun to do. One time he flew me to the place where he first discovered who he was. I was amazed.

Right now I was lying down on my bed, reading a book Jack got for me. It was on ancient Greek Mythology. I always had a thing for reading about different kinds of myths. Jack found that out and bought me this book. I was happy. I heard my parents fighting again. Honestly, couldn't they stop fighting for one day? I wish Jack were here. He always made things better.

That was when I felt a cold breeze enter my room. I immediately knew who it was. I pulled the book away from my face and saw Jack right above me. He smirked before putting both his hands on either side of my head, and leaned down to kiss me. I moaned and the feel of his lips and opened my mouth. He wasted no time kissing the daylights out of me.

Finally after about three minutes of making out, he pulled away and laid his head on my chest, listening to my heart. He always did enjoy doing that. We lay there for a while before I heard something crash.

Jack lifted his head and asked, "What was that?"

I replied, "That was my mother throwing something at my father. They have been fighting for years now. It is getting on my nerves now. Its all they ever do now." I must have looked depressed because Jack then sat up and wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I buried my face into his blue hoodie and inhaled the smell of the wind and ice. Jack began running his fingers through my hair, whispering sweet nothings. After a few minutes he pulled back.

He made sure I was looking straight at him before he asked, "Do you want to go somewhere? Do you want to leave this place for awhile?"

I smiled and said, "Yes. That would be nice. Where though?"

He replied, "I was thinking Santa's workshop. I think he has been wondering where I am always disappearing. I think it is time to tell him and the other guardians our relationship."

I was a little surprised that Jack never told anyone yet. I had to agree that I think it was time to tell everyone. So I said, "Sure. I think it would be best to do that. That way they know now not to worry about where you are going."

Just when I finished talking, Jack had scoped me and was holding me bridal style. I blushed red. He said, "Great! Let's go." I only had enough time to grab my jacket that was hanging by the window before he took off to the sky. I felt the wind in my face and it felt great. I clung to Jack like he was my lifeline, which at the time, he kind of was.

The trip to the North Pole and Santa's workshop only took about an hour because Jack was going really fast. We landed right in front of the entrance. Jack let me put on my coat because it was fucking freezing. Jack laughed at me and I pouted. He saw this and pulled me into a kiss. He then went up and knocked on the door.

A yeti opened the door and when he saw who it was, he let us in. The yeti led us down a lot of hallways until we reached the area where this huge globe was. I saw all the guardians gathered near it. Despite having been five years since I last saw them, they all looked the same as they did back then.

Sandman, or Sandy as the others call him, was the first to notice us. He then tapped Santa Clause, who in turn looked in our direction. He shouted, "Well look who it is! Its Jack Frost!" This caused everyone to look at us. I then shuffled behind Jack because I felt uncomfortable with all the stares I was receiving.

Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny, asked, "Jack, why is there a human here?"

Jack replied, "Relax guys. He is no harm to anyone. And he is not just some human. He is my boyfriend." That caused everyone to gasp.

Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth, asked, "Your boyfriend? How come we were never told before Jack?"

Jack answered, "Because neither of us knew how you would react. Plus we only have been together for a month."

Santa said, "Well II am happy that you finally did tell us. But I thought only one person ever saw you. Can this person see you as well?"

Jack laughed and said, "Of course he could see me. Well love. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Jack moved out of the way so everyone could see me. I blushed and said, "Hello. My name is Jamie. I believe we all met before about five years ago before the battle against Pitch. I am currently fifteen now and am in 10th grade."

That was when Bunnymund's eyes widened in surprise before saying, "Now I remember. Your that kid we met all those years ago. Jack had said that you were the first person to see him in 300 years."

I said, "Yep. That's me. I still believe in all of you because I saw all of you with my own eyes. I stopped believing back then but when Jack brought you all to my house and I saw you, I had the proof I needed to know that you guys existed."

Tooth said, "Awwwwe. He's just adorable. You better take good care of him Jack."

Jack asked, "Wait. You're okay with this?"

Sandy summoned some sand and made some pictures, saying that they were fine with it. I learned that Sandy doesn't talk but uses his sand to communicate through pictures. It was like playing charades with him.

Santa said, "Why of course. It is a nice change. He might even help you get on the nice list this year."

Bunnymund said, "Like that will ever happen. The kid is always causing trouble and chaos one way or another."

I then spoke, "Actually, Jack hasn't caused any trouble for a while. The reason is because he is always with me either at my place, or he takes me somewhere to get away from home."

Tooth, when she heard the 'get away from home' part, immediately became concerned and asked, "What do you mean by that dear? Is there something wrong at home?"

I replied, "Yea. My parents are constantly fighting with each other. It's been going on for about three years already. I am starting to hope that they get divorced soon. That way the screaming and the throwing of things would stop."

Sandy looked sad but immediately brightened. He tugged on Santa's pants, telling him that he wanted to tell him something in private. Santa followed Sandy out of the room. When they were gone, Jack put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me so I was against him. One thing I learned was that Jack was protective and possessive of me. Not that I minded of course. It felt good that he was like that.

After about five minutes, Santa and Sandy returned. Both of them had solemn looks on their faces. They walked over to where we were standing and stood still.

Bunnymund asked, "What is it? Why do you look like that?"

Santa said, "Sandy though up an idea of what to do with the case of Jamie's parents fighting. He said that perhaps Jamie could stay with one of us for a time being so he could be away. The only question is, how are we going to do that and who is he going to stay with?"

I said, "Well I know how to. I'll tell my parents I am going to sleep over at a friend's house for a while. They'll believe me. Besides, they never notice that I am gone."

Bunnymund said, "Well that's settled. Though now we need to figure out whom you will be staying with. I would be happy to let you stay with me, but my home isn't really in great shape right now."

Tooth said, "I would be happy too, but there are all girls in my castle. There has not been a male there for years and there is no telling what might happen. Sorry."

Santa then said, 'Well. I guess you could stay here with Sandy and I. We wouldn't mind it one bit. And of course Jack is welcome to stay as well. I hardly doubt he would leave you here by yourself."

Jack said, "You bet I won't leave him."

Santa said, "Then it is settled. Jamie will be staying with us for a while."

All I could think is that this will be a very interesting experience for me.

**Well. That took a bit of time to write. Between doing this and homework, it's hard to get it done. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be able Jamie moving in with Santa Clause and Sandy. R&R.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Here is the fourth chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please R&R.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Jack took Jamie home after the reunion with the guardians. He knew that Jamie was probably really tired from the whole ordeal and needed rest. On the way back, Jamie had fallen asleep and was clinging to his blue hoodie. Jack thought it was just adorable.

Finally getting home, Jack gently flew into Jamie's room and went over to the bed. He held Jamie with one arm while he pulled back the blankets with the other. He then gently laid Jamie on his bed. At first it was hard to get him to let go, but eventually he managed to get free. He tucked Jamie in and kissed his forehead. Tomorrow he was going to help Jamie pack to go live with Santa for a while.

That was when Jack heard shouting from downstairs. He looked back at Jamie to make sure he didn't wake up because of it, which he didn't. He went downstairs to see what was going on. He was not happy at what he saw.

Jamie's parents were facing each other with only the dinning room table between them. It was apparent that they were arguing about Jamie. They were shouting out at one another about whom was to blame for Jamie becoming so distant from them and why he never spoke to them anymore.

Jamie's mother shouted, "It's you fault that Jamie no longer speaks to me. He always locks himself in his room or he goes out and doesn't come back until late at night!"

The father yelled back, "My fault?! You're the one who never cared about his feelings or what he wanted to do! All you wanted was for him to grow up fast, become a doctor or lawyer, and then get married which would give you grandchildren! You are always pressuring him to do the things you want him to do!"

Jack then tuned them out after that. He went back up stairs to Jamie's room. He closed the door when he heard Jamie say, "Now you know how I feel when I hear them fight."

Jack turned around and looked at Jamie, who was sitting upright on his bed with his back against the headboard. He had a sad look on his face that showed that he was just downright miserable being here. Jack walked over to the bed and gathered Jamie in his arms, surrounding him in coldness. Jamie proceeded to bury his face into Jack's neck, gently nuzzling in an effort to bury his face deeper. Jack raised one hand to stroke Jamie's hair. This always calmed him down.

Jamie then spoke, his voice getting weaker and more upset, "I wish that they would both disappear and that I would never have to see them again. I hate them so much. I just want to get away from here. Can't they see that I am in pain because of them? Why can't they understand that I hate this?! Why must I be the one to suffer?!" That was all he said before he broke down crying, sobs racking his body. Jack just held Jamie tighter, letting him release all the pain and sorrow he had been holding inside of him. He whispered loving things in his ear, stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. How dare his parents act this way. He wished he could freeze them and whisk Jamie away to someplace where he would never have to deal with this ever again.

Finally Jack cast a sleeping spell on Jamie, putting him in a dreamless sleep for the rest of the day. He got up and finished all the packing. While he was, he spotted something on the bookshelf. He saw that it was the ice rose he gave Jamie about a week and a half after they first got together. The rose was made out of his ice and magic, so it would never melt. He picked it up and gently places it in the duffle bag that had Jamie's stuff in it. Jamie would want to have it with him at all times.

Once he was done packing, he quickly wrote a note to Jamie and put it on the nightstand next to his bed. He then opened the window and flew out. He would be back tomorrow to pick up Jamie.

The next morning

Jamie woke up alone. He sat up and looked around his room. He saw his duffle bag was gone as well as some of his books and clothes. He then spotted a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and saw it was from Jack. It said,

"_Dear My Little Minx,_

_ If you are reading this then good morning. I am sorry that you had to wake up alone. I finished packing your bag and have brought it to Santa's home. I hope that you haven't forgotten that you are staying with him for awhile. I will be back around noon to pick you up and bring you there. If you aren't ready by the time I get there I will kiss you until you pass out and when you wake up I will do it again. See you soon, my beautiful snow flower._  
_Your Irresistibly Hot Winter Spirit of Mischief and Chaos,_  
_Jack Frost"_

Jamie blushed a deep red when he finished reading the note. Damn Jack for saying those things. He always knew what to say to make Jamie's face light up like a candle. He smiled though when he read what Jack called him in the end. He put the note down and got out of bed. He grabbed a clean pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to take his shower.

When he was done, he went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food before Jack came to pick him up. That was when he spotted a note on the kitchen table. It was from his parents. It said they were going to be on a vacation for some time and that he will be staying at his friend, Jack Ice's house until they came back. Jamie immediately knew that Jack Ice was actually Jack Frost. He really should have used a better name. He figured that Jack cast some spell on them to do this.

Jamie tossed the note into the garbage before getting out the bread and butter from the refrigerator for toast. He took out two pieces and put them in the toaster and pushed the small lever down. He waited until the pieces popped up before spreading butter on them and eating. When he was done, he put the Dishes in the sink and washed them. When he was done with that, he looked up at the clock and gasped. It was one minute until 12 o'clock!

Jamie quickly ran upstairs to brush his teeth and comb his hair before running back to his room. When he got there, he saw the one and only Jack Frost lying on his bed. Jack looked up and saw Jamie. He smirked before getting up and slowly stalking up to Jamie in a predatory manor. Jamie gulped and took a step back.

Jack asked in a predatory way, "Oh Jaaaamieeeee? Do you know what time it is?"

Jamie gulped before saying, "It 12 o'clock."

Jack's smirk, if it was even possible got bigger before he said, "Nope. It a minute passed twelve. That means you're late."

Jamie, in a sudden burst of adrenalin, ran as fast as he could from the room, with Jack close on his heels. Jack managed to get into his parent's bedroom but was tackled down and pinned on it. His wrists were pinned above his head and his waist was being straddled. Jack stared at him like the cat had caught the mouse. Jack then smashed their lips together in a kiss full of passion and lust. Jamie moaned at the roughness of the kiss, which allowed Jack to thrust his tongue in. Jack moved his hands from Jamie's wrists and placed beside Jamie's head to support his body while the other one slipped down and under his shirt, stroking the skin there. Jamie gasped when he felt something very cold touch his skin. His hands went around Jack's neck and clung to him.

After a while, Jamie felt himself becoming very dizzy because of the lack of oxygen. When he tried to pull away, the hand that was supporting Jack's body found it's way into his hair and gripped the strands, making sure that Jamie didn't pulled away. Jamie saw blackness creeping up on him and surrendered to it. That was when Jack pulled away and smirked.

Just before Jamie passed out, he heard Jack say, "I did warn you that I would kiss you until you passed out if you were late."

Once Jamie was out, Jack got off him and picked him up bridal style. He carried him back to his room and got his coat on him. He then summoned his staff to him and flew out of the window, heading to the North Pole. Jamie was in for a surprise when he woke up.

North Pole

Santa had the yetis and the elves set up a nice room for Jamie. It would be different having a human around, but at the same time it would be a good thing. Once the room was set up and Jamie's stuff was unpacked, Santa went to the meeting area to wait for Jamie and Jack to arrive. The next few weeks will be very busy.

One of the yeti came in and announced that Jack had arrived with Jamie. He told the yeti to bring them to him. The yeti left and came back with Jack Frost carrying Jamie. Santa had to admit that Jamie and Jack were cute together.

Santa said, "Ah. Nice to see you again Jack. The room is ready for Jamie.

Jack said, "Thank you Santa. I really appreciate what you have done. I hope this isn't too much of a problem."

Santa replied, "No. It's not. Come. I will show you to the room." Santa led Jack to Jamie's room where he left them in peace. Jack gently put Jamie on the bed and kissed his forehead. He then left the room.

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I had a lot of homework to do. Well here it is. I hoped you all enjoyed it. R&R.**

**Until next time,**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. Sorry for taking so long. Between homework and sports, it's hard to get free time in to write. Anyway, here is the latest chapter. This chapter is a bit different so don't complain! Enjoy! R&R.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Jamie woke up in a large bed with blue sheets. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurriness. He looked around the room and saw a big wardrobe, a door that probably led to the bathroom, a small dresser, a bookshelf that had his favorite books on it, a nightstand next to the bed that had a alarm clock, and one other door that led outside.

He got up and walked over to the wardrobe, and saw many different kinds of clothing all in his size. He picked out a pair of black jeans and an ice-blue t-shirt. He grabbed his undergarments and went to take a nice warm shower. When he was done, he quickly dried himself and got changed. He brushed his hair to make sure that there wouldn't be any knots in it later.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he yelped in surprise. Jack Frost was sitting on his bed, playing with his staff. Jack looked up when he heard the yelp and grinned. It was so much fun to scare Jamie like that, especially if he makes noises like that. He jumped off the bed and walked over to Jamie. He quickly pinned him against the wall and pressed their lips together and a lust-filled kiss.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack's neck in order not to collapse because a certain _someone_ knew how to make him weak in the knees. Jack grabbed the backs of Jamie's legs and hitched them up, which made Jamie have to wrap them around his waist to prevent falling. This caused Jack to press even closer than he did before.

Jack smirked against his lips before he gently bit Jamie's bottom one, causing Jamie open his mouth. Jack took no time in diving into the warmth and making sure he stroked every place he could reach. He then dragged Jamie's tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it, causing Jamie to moan even louder and arch into Jack's body.

Jack finally pulled away only to latch on to Jamie's neck and preceded to lick, kiss, nip and suck. Jamie began to whimper and tilted his head back, baring his neck to Jack in a sign of submission. Jack pulled Jamie's shirt to the side so his right shoulder was bare. He then bit down hard on the junction where Jamie's head and shoulder met and broke the skin.

Jamie let out a groan of pain and gripped at Jack's back so hard that if Jack didn't have his hoodie on, Jamie would have broke the skin with his nails. Soon the groan became a moan of pleasure as Jack sucked and licked the bite, making sure to get all the blood that trickled from the wound. Soon he pulled away after one last lick and gently kissed it.

Jack moved his head up so his lips were grazing Jamie's ear before whispering, "Your mine Jamie. You belong to me and only me now. This wound I inflicted on you is proof of that. It is a claiming mark. When I bit you, I injected some of my own magic into your body. When this wound heals, a small snowflake tattoo will be left. That is my symbol in the magical world. No one will harm you without facing the consequences."

Jamie couldn't reply because he was still trying to catch his breath. He nodded though in response to what Jack just said. He didn't mind that he was claimed like a bitch. In fact, he liked the sound of it. He whimpered and buried his face into Jack's neck, inhaling his unique scent that made him Jack Frost. He felt himself being carried and then was sat down on Jack's lap.

Jack then said, "There is something else that comes with the mark Jamie."

Jamie raised his head up to meet Jack's eyes before asking, "What?"

Jack replied, "Because I injected my magic into you, you have … gained a strange ability."

Jamie looked at Jack funny before asking in a cautious way, "What is that ability?"

Jack was hesitant saying, "Um. Well. You kind of…"

Jamie asked, "Kind of what?"

Jack then said in a rush, "Youhavetheabilitytogivebirth ."

Jamie asked, "Could you say that slower please?"

Jack said in a slower voice, "You have the ability to give birth."

Jamie looked at Jack with an unreadable expression. He saw that Jack's cheeks were turning pink. Hey! Last time he checked, he should be the only one blushing in this strange relationship. He couldn't believe it though. He had the ability to get pregnant because of Jack's magic that was in his body.

Jamie then blushed heavily at the thought of having Jack's child. He always thought about having a family with Jack. Since he was a boy as well, he thought that they could adopt a child. Now he had the ability to give birth. Jamie smiled. He liked that thought.

Jack was starting to freak out when Jamie didn't respond to what he said. He was beginning to think that Jamie would hate him when he saw him smile. Jack being Jack was curious as to why Jamie, the love of his life and his little minx, was smiling.

Jack asked, "Jamie? Why are you smiling?"

Jamie looked up at Jack before saying, "I am smiling because now I can have a family with you. That is, if you want to start one."

Jack looked at Jamie in shock. Jamie wanted to start a family with him? He had to admit he always thought about having one with Jamie. Now that thought/dream can come true. He smiled before pulling Jamie into a hug.

He whispered to Jamie, "I would love to Jamie." He then pulled back and kissed Jamie soundly on the lips, sealing the promise.

Later in the afternoon

All the guardians have gathered because one, they wanted to see how Jamie was doing, and two, because Jack had asked them to come saying that he and Jamie had something important to tell them. They all waited in the main meeting area, waiting for Jack and Jamie to come. Just when a certain bunny was about to start cursing because he was bored, Jack and Jamie entered the room.

Tooth immediately asked, "How are you doing Jamie? Is everything okay?"

Jamie replied, "Yea. Everything is fine. I am glad all of you could make it."

Bunnymund said, "You better have a good reason for calling me Jack. Or I will toss a few egg bombs at you."

Jack said, "Yes I have a good reason. Could I have everyone's attention please? Jamie wants to tell you something."

Jamie said, "As you know Jack and I have been going out for a little over a month now. He has helped me through a lot of pain and suffering that not even my own parents knew I was going through. My parents have been fighting for years now. The fighting has gotten so bad between them that my younger sister Sofia decided to go to boarding school just to get away. I was more or less unlucky and had to stay with them. Jack though has been there for me and helped me through it. So we have decided something."

Jack continued, "Jamie and I have decided to start a family together. Early today I have laid a claiming mark on Jamie. My magic was injected into the mark and has changed Jamie in a special way."

Santa asked, "What special way is that Jack?"

Jack replied, "Jamie now has the ability to get pregnant and give birth. We have decided to wait until Jamie felt comfortable with going to the next step. Also there is one more thing I need to ask you Jamie."

Jamie asked, "What is it Jack?"

Jack didn't answer right away, but instead pulled out a small black box. Tooth squealed before proceeding to force everyone from the room. This was a special moment for the two of them and no one was going to ruin it.

Jack got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a ring that had a beautiful diamond in the middle surrounded by small sapphires. Jamie gasped at the beauty of it.

Jack asked, "I love you Jamie Anderson. I love you so much. By law in the world of magic, you are of age that I can ask you this. Jamie Anderson, will you marry me?"

Jamie was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He stared at Jack, as if he was trying to figure out if this was a joke, but he only found pure love and devotion. He then made up his mind.

Jamie said, "Yes. Yes I will marry you Jackson Overland Frost!" Once the ring was slipped on the ring finger of his left hand, he jumped on Jack and pressed their lips together. This was the start of something that would change their lives forever.

The wheels of Fate have begun to turn once more.

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a lot of homework and after school sports to do. But here it is. I will try to update soon. For those who are asking me to constantly update. I really appreciate it, but I can't update 4 chapter in one night. I have school, homework, and sports to do. I will try to get chapters up as fast as possible. Thank you all. Happy Holidays!**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up? I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I know that there are a few things that might have made you confused. So I will try to clear it up. PM me or review me to tell me what those things are. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

It has been a week since Jack proposed to Jamie and Jamie had said yes. Everything was normal after that. Well, as normal as possible. If you count having a certain tooth fairy practically dragging poor Jamie everywhere and making him try on many different clothes. She was just really excited about the thought of Jack getting married.

Poor Jamie never had a chance to rest. He practically begged the other guardians to save him, but no one was willing to get in the way of the Tooth fairy, in fear of their lives. He tried on more outfits than he ever did in his whole life up to that point. At night he would just collapse on the bed and fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Then in the morning, it was the same thing. He bought so many clothes; he didn't have to worry about ever shopping again. The most embarrassing trip was the one for baby stuff. They weren't even at that point yet, so why was he buying this stuff? The answer was simple. So you don't have to buy it at the last minute.

Apparently Tooth also wanted to help plan the wedding. This subject had Jamie blushing so hard it put Santa's red suit to shame. She demanded that she would be the one to buy everything and make sure everything was perfect. Jamie caved in when she had her min fairies to the big-eyed look, aka the puppy dog look. There was no way he could resist that look.

After a full day of planning where and when the wedding was going to be, they decided the wedding would be two months from now, Jamie collapsed on his bed, dead tired. He then felt Jack's magic, an ability he gained from the mark, coming closer. He heard the bedroom door open and immediately felt the room's temperature drop several degrees. He knew that Jack was at his wits end because he could never spend time with Jamie.

Jamie didn't have any time to react before Jack had jumped and flipped him over so he was looking up at him. Jack quickly pinned Jamie's hands to the side of his head, and slammed their lips together in a frenzied kiss. This kiss was different from the others because it was far more rough. Jack bit down on Jamie's bottom lip, causing him to part them, before thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern. Jamie began to moan into the kiss as Jack searched every small corner he could get to before dragging his tongue into a dance of dominance. Jack of course won before he pulled away, letting Jamie gasp for air.

He then latched on his neck and began to bite every patch of skin he could get to. He sucked on the sensitive skin right below Jamie's ear, causing him to groan and arch up into his body. This then caused Jack to release Jamie's neck and groan himself. He let go of Jamie's arms and pinned his hips down instead. Jamie whimpered from the lack of pleasure.

Jack said, "Don't worry my little minx. You will get what you want. Just be patient."

Jamie stopped trying to move and just laid there, waiting for Jack to start up again. He did not disappoint. Jack grabbed the bottom of Jamie's shirt before pulling it up and tossing it somewhere in the room. Jack wolf whistle at what he saw. Who knew his little Jamie was so damn hot? Jamie blushed when he heard the whistle. Okay so he worked out at the gym from time to time. He didn't have a lot of muscle but had some.

Jack said, "You look even cuter now. Maybe even hot. Never knew you were one to work out."

He leaned down and gently blew some air on Jamie's quivering stomach, causing him to flinch at the sudden puff of cold air. He then moved up to the mark, which now looked like a snowflake design, he gave Jamie and latched on to it. Jamie let out a mew as he felt Jack suck on the mark, causing him to get a warm feeling in his abdominal area.

He grabbed the bottom of Jack's hoodie and tugged at it. Jack pulled away from the mark long enough for Jamie to pull the hoodie off, revealing his boyfriend's muscular body. Jack was not one to work out a lot because he was constantly always flying and doing things that made other people crazy. But even that exercise did wonders for his body.

Jack quickly reattached himself to the mark, making sure to nip every once and awhile to get Jamie withering under him and begging for more. Jack was a possessive guy and he wanted to make sure that everyone knew that Jamie belonged to him and that Jamie himself knew that. Jamie was his submissive and he wanted it to stay that way.

Jack pulled away once he felt Jamie try to remove his hands from his hips and asked, "What do you want Jamie? What do you want me to do to you?" Jamie was unable to respond because he was trying to move around. Jack sighed and moved one hand up to the mark and clenched it, sending a wave of dominance through it, making Jamie lie still.

Jack asked once more in a commanding voice, "What do you want Jamie?"

Jamie whimpered out, "I… want you… to"

Jack asked, "You want me to what, little minx?"

Jamie said, "I want you to… bite me."

Jack smirked and said, "Good little minx. Such a good boy. I will give you what you asked. Who knew you enjoyed being bitten?"

With that he let go of the mark and pinned his hips down once more. He then leaned down to Jamie left shoulder and bit down hard, breaking the skin and causing the wound to bleed. Jamie let out a gasp of pain, which soon turned to pleasure. Jack began to suck on the wound, not letting a drop of blood escape.

Normally Jack would find drinking blood disgusting. Not that he ever did it. He might have once or twice for fun. Those times the blood tasted really bad. But Jamie's tasted delicious, sweet and addictive. He just kept sucking, trying to get as much as possible. Jamie soon began to get really dizzy from the lack of blood. He tried to push Jack away, but couldn't.

He whimpered out, "Jack, please stop. I'm getting really dizzy. No more please." Jack pulled away instantly, giving the wound a few licks before pulling away completely. He then gently kissed Jamie on the lips, letting him taste his own blood. Jamie pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth, trying to get any remnants of his blood. Jack allowed him to do this. They kissed for a few minutes before Jack pulled away.

He laid his head down on Jamie's chest, listening to his heart beating fast because of the blood loss. He soon felt Jamie's hands in his hair, gently rubbing his head. Jack sighed in pleasure. What did he do to deserve such wonderful boyfriend soon-to-be wife? He leaned up slightly and gently kissed Jamie's jaw. He laid down again and fell asleep, listening to his beautiful snow flower's heart.

Jamie heard Jack's breathing even out, which meant he fell asleep. Jamie looked down and saw Jack's face. He looked very peaceful and even hotter. His hair was as soft as a kitten's fur. He leaned down as best as he could and pressed a kiss to Jack's head. He then laid back and closed his eyes, falling into the world of dreams.

If Jamie had stayed up just a little bit longer, he might have seen running across the floor, the shadow of a giant lynx.

**Well that's done. Man its tough trying to get these chapters done while doing homework. I really hope you all will continue to read and review.**  
**Until Next Time,**  
**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter. From this point on, some characters I made up will be in this story. Also among other things will be revealed. I hope you all enjoy this new twist that will be put into the story.**

When Jamie woke up, he felt a weight on his chest. He realized that Jack was still lying there. He sighed at that. He gently moved Jack's head onto a pillow and sat up, thinking about a dream he just had.

Last night he had a very strange dream.

_Dream_

_He saw two figures standing against the light of the moon. One of the figures was most definitely a male because of the height and the other figure was a woman. Beside the woman was a creature that was up to her chest. It had the form of a wolf with two huge wings on it's back and ten long tails. Beside the man was a creature that also looked like a wolf but it had bone armor on its body. It was a scary sight. Then he saw a creature coming towards him. It looked like a giant lynx and was up to his chest as well. Its eyes were staring directly into his. It bumped its head against his hand, wanting to be pet, which he did. It purred and then turned to look at the two figures._

_ He heard the woman speak, "The wheels of Fate have begun to turn once more. It is time for the kingdoms to come together."_

_ The man/teen spoke, "It is indeed time. But for us to be at our full power, we need our brother to be here."_

_ The woman replied, "I know. He has been missing for so long. If only I had watched him more closely. If I had, he would still be with us."_

_ The teen/man said, "Do not blame yourself sister. It was not your fault. I am to blame as well. We will find him and bring him back. Your fiancé is also looking for him as well."_

_ The woman said, "Thank you brother for those words. I was so surprised when Pitch said he would help look for him in the human world. I hope he has found something."_

_ Jamie was surprised. Pitch was the name of the man who tried to spread fear around the world. He was also known as the boogeyman or the King of Nightmares. This woman was engaged to him. He was even more curious to know who these people were._

_ He then heard a voice in his head, "Don't worry child. You will know everything soon enough." The voice was a female's voice. It wasn't the woman in front of him. He looked down at the lynx with a questioning look._

_ The cat said, "Well you figured it out faster than I thought. Yes child, I am the one speaking to you. I know you have many questions but those questions will be answered in time. It is time for you to wake up child. If you need me, just call out my name and I will come."_

_ Jamie asked, "What's your name?"_

_End dream_

Jamie remembered the name that was spoken in his head before he woke up. The cat's name was Puma. He was quickly dragged out of his thoughts when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him back down on the bed causing him to let out a yelp.

He was soon surrounded by coldness. He let out a shiver when cold breath hit the back of his neck. His eyes widened when he felt a certain someone lick the back of said neck. Jamie let out a whimper at the feeling. He heard the person chuckle.

Jack said, "You are too damn cute for your own good. That look you had on your face just made me want to jump you and kiss you so hard that you would pass out." This caused Jamie to blush a red color that made him look like he had his face painted red.

Jamie said, "I had a really strange dream last night. I saw these two figures and these strange looking animals standing next to them. One of them said that the wheels of Fate had begun to turn once more. What does that even mean? Not only that but I heard the name Pitch mentioned."

Jack's face-hardened at the name Pitch. He asked, "What did these people say about Pitch?"

Jamie said, "Well. Apparently he is engaged to the woman I saw. She said he was helping her look for someone. Her younger brother."

Jack said, "Well that's weird. All he ever wanted to do was to destroy the guardians and fill the world with fear. That does not sound like him at all."

Jamie said, "Same here. The woman said it was time for the kingdoms to come together. For what I do not know."

Jack said, "We should ask the others about it. They might know something. Come on. Let's get dressed and go get something to eat. We will talk to them later."

Just as he finished that sentence, their door was slammed open. Bunnymund came in and said, "Both of you need to get up now. The Man on The Moon is speaking right now." He then ran out back to the meeting area. Jack and Jamie quickly got dressed and ran out to meet the others.

When they got there, they saw a shimmering figure of the Man on The Moon. Everyone looked over to them and then looked back. Jack pulled Jamie over and stood in front of the figure.

The figure said, "It is good to see that everyone is here. Especially you Jamie." Everyone looked at Jamie with questioning looks.

Tooth asked, "What do you mean by that sir? What does Jamie have to do with this?"

The Man on the Moon said, "He has many thing to do with this. Jamie has an important role to play in the future. He must discover who he truly is and awaken his true abilities that are locked up deep inside him."

Santa asked, "What abilities? Jamie is a normal human boy who is now engaged to Jack Frost."

The Man on the Moon replied, "He is more special than you would ever realize. Jamie. Last night you had a strange dream. You saw two figures with two strange creatures."

Jamie gasped and asked, "How do you know that? Do you know something about that dream?"

"Yes I do. You are not who you think you are Jamie. You are a very, very special person. You have powers you do not know of. You are and never were a human."

Everyone gasped. Jamie was not a human? How did they not know?

Bunnymund asked, "What do you mean Jamie isn't human? How do you know that?"

The Man on the Moon said, "Pitch was among the humans for a reason. It was not to fill the world with fear. He did that to find people who would be immune to his nightmare creatures. Only those who possess magic would be unaffected. Out of all the children in the world, only one was immune to the creatures of nightmares. That child was Jamie. Since then I have been keeping a close eye on him. Making sure that nothing happens to him."

Tooth asked, "What is so special about him though?"

"That is for Pitch to tell you. After all, he was looking for Jamie for a special someone."

Santa said, "Pitch is gone. His own creatures dragged him off. We all saw it."

"That is what he wanted you to think. He was never gone. He simply went back into hiding. He is here right now. He will explain everything that I cannot." With that, Pitch appeared. Everyone immediately became tense, waiting for an attack to come a t them. Jack had pulled Jamie behind him and had raised his staff.

Pitch only sighed and said, "I knew this would happen. The favors I do for the love of my life. You can all relax. I have not come here to fight, only to talk."

Bunnymund asked, "How do we know that you are telling the truth?"

Pitch replied, "If I wanted to attack you I would have already done it. I have no reason to fight any of you."

Tooth asked, "Why are you here?"

Pitch simply answered, "I am here looking for my fiancé's younger brother and I believe I have found him."

Santa asked, "Who is this little brother you speak of?"

Pitch said. "Why Don't I tell you a story? It is a very interesting one that will answer all your questions."

So everyone sat down, waiting for Pitch to begin the story. Jack made sure that Jamie was right next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Pitch breathed out and began to tell.

**Finally I got that done. Yea. From now on, Jamie is not who you think he is. What he is will be explained later. Anyway. R&R please.**

**Until Next time,**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Sorry I am taking so long to update. I promise that by the end of or before Christmas I will have updated. Thank you for all of your kind reviews. I hope you will all continue to read the story.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people. Here is the next chapter. There will be lemon in this chapter. Things are going to get heated between Jack and Jamie. Enjoy. R&R.**

Long ago there were 15 kingdoms. They were the element kingdoms of air, water, earth, fire, darkness, and light. There were the season kingdoms of winter, spring, summer, and fall/autumn. Then there were the kingdom of Dreams and the Kingdom of Nightmares. Then finally there were the three kingdoms that were the strongest of all, the Kingdom of Heaven, the Kingdom of Hell, and the Kingdom of Earth, or what is called the Crystal Kingdom, which was the gateway between the Heaven and Hell kingdoms.

Two royal families, the Paranorma and the Hikama, ruled these three kingdoms. The rulers of the kingdoms had the power to unite all the kingdoms together. When that happened, nothing was able to stand up to them.

There was one ruler who stood out from all the rest. Her name was Raykura Paranorma, former Queen of the Crystal Kingdom. She was a kind, gentle, loving Queen who had a hellish temper. She was not one to follow tradition.

When she was old enough to marry, her parents wanted her to marry her cousin, the king of Heaven, in order to keep the line pure. She didn't want to do that. You see, she ended up falling in love with the King of Hell, Lucifer Hikama. They had first met on her 18th birthday. It was love at first sight for them. Since then, they have met in secret many times, making love and other things.

A few weeks after her 20th birthday, she found out that she was pregnant with Lucifer's children. Her parents were furious and wanted to have the children aborted. She refused and ran to Lucifer to tell him. He was so happy that she was carrying his children. He proposed to her and she had said yes. This united the Crystal/Earth and Hell kingdoms, something that was never done before.

Nine moths later, Queen Raykura gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy, who was born first and was crowned the Prince of Hell, was named Bughuul. The girl, who was born second and crowned Princess of the Crystal/Earth Kingdom, was named Kuroyuki. Raykura and Lucifer were very happy to have an heir for each kingdom.

Raykura's parents though, despised the children. They tried many times to have them killed or exiled, but all attempts failed. This made them even angrier. Raykura worried that her parents would succeed in harming her children, so she had them put under tight surveillance.

Four years later, Raykura found herself pregnant once more. She was excited because now she would have an heir for the Kingdom of Heaven. Her two children were also excited because they were going to have a younger sibling. Bughuul would often tell stories to his mom at night while Kuroyuki, who would always preferred to be called Rayshiro or just Ray, would sing lullabies. Their parents were very proud of them.

Finally after nine months of violent mood swings, weird cravings, random fits of anger, and crying, the Queen gave birth to a baby boy. It was a time of celebration. All the kings and queens from the other kingdoms joined together to celebrate the birth of the Prince of Heaven. Though during the parties, the Prince and Princess were hardly seen because they were helping their mother take care of their little brother, whose name was Jamie.

Jamie was different from his family. His mother had long midnight blue hair and had striking blue eyes and light tanned skin. His father had short crimson hair and crimson eyes and pale skin. His older brother had had black hair that went slightly past his shoulders, hypnotizing almost black eyes, and pale skin. His older sister had long black hair with midnight blue streaks and was tipped crimson, beautiful blood-red eyes, and light tanned skin. Jamie had brown hair, brownish-goldish eyes, and light tanned skin. No one cared though because family was family and nothing was going to change that ever.

Two years later, something happened that changed everything. Raykura's parents were still filled with hate. They tried multiple times to kill the kids. Finally they decided to only kill the eldest child Bughuul.

Their plan almost succeeded, but something happened that didn't give the results they wanted.

The assassins had managed to get into the room where the children were playing in. One of the assassins was delivering the deathblow to Bughuul when the Queen came out of nowhere and took the blow instead of her son. Raykura's parents came to see if the job was done. They were shocked to see their own daughter lying on the ground, dying.

Lucifer came in and was horrified. His beautiful wife was dying and his children were crying. He grew angry with the parents and assassins, and kills them all in cold blood. He then rushed to his wife's side, begging her to hold on. She simply smiles and placed her hand on his cheek. He held onto it, crying and begging her not to die. Her hand went limp and she took her last breath, before the life in her eyes disappeared forever.

Two days later, the funeral was held. The kingdoms were all mourning for the loss of a wonderful person. A few days after that, Kuroyuki "Rayshiro" Paranorma was crowned Queen. Her father took over though so she could have a few more years of childhood.

After two weeks since the death of the queen, one of the maids screamed. The king and newly appointed queen along with her brother came running. When they got there, the maid was crying very hard. The group entered the room and was shocked. Jamie's crib was empty. Jamie was gone.

For years the Queen tried to find her little brother. She still is looking for him today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people. Sorry for not updating this story. I have been so busy with school and SATs and other tests that I have to take. It has been really crazy for me. Please forgive me for not updating. I promise you guys that I will update as so as I get to. I truly appreciate all of you for reviewing and reading this story. This story is my biggest accomplishment that I have had on this site. Please stay tuned. I promise that the next chapter will be a good one.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


End file.
